


Apocrypha

by EdGluskin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Deities, M/M, Other, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Porn? Is that what this is? I guess, deity worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/pseuds/EdGluskin
Summary: It starts with a prophetic dream, which sends Thallor on a slow journey to find the source of these dreams. It is there where he finds his next quest:Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Forbidden Knowledge and Prophecy.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Hermaeus Mora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. The Dream ( AKA: Introduction )

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic was 2017, huh? Almost exactly 3 years ago. 
> 
> Well, I got into skyrim again, and needed a place to post my recent ideas / fic reads. Herma Mora is a huge comfort prince, ngl. I also recently found another character I'm obsessed with named Teldryn Sero. What can I say, I love me the ones in masks or the ones in armor.
> 
> Don't expect super long chapters in this unless I'm completely hyperfixated at the moment and need to get it all out of my system. I will TRY to keep them updated as much as I can. Also: Happy bday to me!

The dark inky black tendrils licked the edges of his vision like wisps of hair, tickling the sparks of desire and need that bloomed in his chest like a fire consuming dry brush. His lungs felt tight, so tight in fact that no matter how hard he expanded his muscles to breathe, he couldn’t gulp down enough to feel satisfied. The inky black took on a soft green hum to it, pulsating with every thrum of need that traveled through his body. 

He was suddenly aware of weightlessness, as if his awareness was slowly coming back to him while lost in this void. 

Void. 

Thick, yet weightless. Comforting, yet terrifying. 

He moved his head to the side, trying to focus his eyes on anything, the wisps of tentacles (tentacles?) becoming more thick, more prominent, and ever closer. 

That was when his eyes settled on a single, large eye, staring back at him. The green glow was powerful, so bright it felt like a wall was pushing up against his face. He was taken aback, and where he would’ve gasped he only choked. One of the black tendrils slid across his chest, and the warm hum of desire sparked back to life...this time curling into his stomach like an animal resting there. 

He could not move his head away from the intense gaze of the eye. He felt frozen in place. Not of fear, but not of comfort. Curiosity, need, desire and greed, all flooded his head like a wave. But he couldn’t move. Could barely twitch, without the feeling of the slick limbs tightening around his body. 

This was when the void spoke to him, rumbling so deep within his body that Thallor became aroused by it. What the void said, however, was unintelligible to him. He felt like both whispers and bellows at the same time, completely erasing any thoughts from his head until he felt like his whole body was humming along. 

Then, Thallor woke up.


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--The void slips into his waking dreams at inopportune times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO ANYWAY CHILD SO

The sound of running water slowly trickled its way back into Thallor’s senses, and for a split second he was paranoid of drowning. 

He sat up, the sheet that was covering him pooling down in his lap. He took in a breath, a full one this time, and almost sighed in relief. The Cistern. Yea, he remembers now. His home-away-from-home. He felt a shift in weight next to him, and glanced down to see Brynjolf stirring from his slumber, cracking open an eye and flicking up to catch Thallor’s gaze. 

“Mn’what time is’it.” Brynjolf mumbled, lifting his head and brushing back the dark red locks of hair from his face. Thallor glanced up, squinting his eyes to survey the Cistern from their place in the cots. 

“From what I can gather...must be no later than 9.” Thallor replied, noting the number of guild members up and going about their day. Brynjolf grunted in response, rolling onto his side to face Thallor fully. 

The wood elf could catch a flicker in his gaze for a quick second, and the cock of his eyebrow got Brynjolf smiling. The sleepy smile was always his favorite, he thought. Though this one looked mischievous. 

“Is there something on your mind, Bryn?” Thallor asked, moving to swing his legs onto the side of the bed to get up. The Nord reached his hand out, grabbing onto Thallor’s wrist ever so gently to get his attention. Thallor paused, and turned his head to look back at him, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Now, lad, I understand you’re a wood elf and all- but do you need to let everyone know that you are in such a way?” The laugh bubbled up from his chest like a warm fire, and Thallor almost melted into the laugh if it wasn’t for the wildly inappropriate and- albeit offensive- play on words. It was then he noticed what Brynjolf was referring to, and momentarily felt a hot wave of embarrassment flush his chest. 

Oh, that. 

That’s strange, he didn’t commonly wake up feeling so aroused. Unless-

_ Inky black. The ever growing curiosity of what lay in that inky black. The booming hum of need, of arousal, of- _

He blinked back the intrusive flood of memories, and felt his entire body shudder at the realization. He was hard, so very much hard, and aching. All because of a dream. He covered his mouth, half in embarrassment and half in shock, before turning more fully to face Brynjolf in bed behind him. He instinctually placed a hand over the pool of blankets in his lap, and chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

“Oh. I- uh. That doesn’t normally happen.”

“It’s not the worst thing to wake up to, lad. If we had more of a private place I would help you with that- unless you’re comfortable sneaking off to the vault to roll around for a bit.” Brynjolf quipped, a flirty dip in his tone causing a shudder of excitement to travel down Thallor’s spine. 

The Bosmer laughed, sliding more to the edge of the bed. “Think we can head there without drawing too much attention?”

“Everyone knows, lad. It’s not like this thing we have is a forbidden love we need to hide from the others.”

“You say that, but I think I’d rather die than have Vipir say some snide comment again to me. I swear, that man is one more comment away from a slit thr-”

Brynjolf’s laugh cut the bosmer dragonborn off, before he rose from his place in the cot. The sheet slipped off of his built frame, and Thallor couldn’t help his gaze dance over his back for a long second before he realized he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

His face turned a soft shade of crimson before he snatched the cloth from the nightstand next to him. He barely allowed himself to overthink the dream, completely distracted as he silently followed Brynjolf into the vault. 

With a heavy click of the locks, Thallor was cast into darkness. He could see just fine, but Brynjolf couldn’t, and he had to help his lover along the floor closer to him. Rough hands slid up his frame and rested to cup his jaw, and he felt his body melt with the motion, allowing his eyes to flutter shut to kiss him, rough beard hairs scratching with his stubble and making him grunt out a laugh. 

A flash of green writhed behind his eyes, and it caused him to snap his eyes back open in a moment of panic. 

Brynjolf paused in his actions, feeling with his lips along his jawline before pausing on his lips. “Are you alright, lad?”

Thallor hitched in his breath, feeling the faintest of a hum in the back of his skull, before blinking past the phantom feeling. He struggled to ground himself, and put his hands on either of his hips, blunt nails scraping along the marred skin there. 

“Yes,” Thallor finally huffed out, feeling himself throb between his legs as he responded. “,apologies. I thought I heard someone.” He puffed out a laugh, trying to ease the tension in his shoulders and focus on what was happening at the moment. 

Brynjolf only paused a second longer before slowly moving his hands further and further down his body, palm brushing his length. It elicited a gasp from Thallor, and he felt himself relax more as he rocked his body against the warmth of his hand. 

“I can make you feel good, lad.” 

_ “I can show you everything you need, Dragonborn.” _

His eyes snapped open once again, the vibrating hum in his chest causing him to suddenly arch against Brynjolf’s hand as the older man squeezed ever so slightly along his shaft. The sudden motion had Brynjolf pause, and the Bosmer could tell that he was waiting for him to give the go ahead before he continued. He calmed his breathing quickly, and moved closer to Brynjolf. 

He felt cold all of a sudden, and craved the Nord’s warmth more than ever. 

The sudden change in behavior had the Guild Leader pause his hand once more, and Thallor could feel the worry worm its way across his features. Brynjolf couldn’t see him, but he could see Brynjolf, and Thallor felt embarrassment creep into his chest. 

What the fuck was happening?

“If you’re not feeling comfortable, we can stop.” Brynjolf assured, but Thallor placed a hand gently on his, letting out a calm breath. 

“I want this, please Bryn. I guess I just had a bad dream last night and it’s reminding me of it at the moment.” He reassured him. 

Brynjolf’s facial features slowly slipped from worry to a cheeky grin, and the Dragonborn could already hear the snarky comment before he even said it, “I can work on helping you forget, then.” And he clicked his tongue, gently pushing Thallor back with his free hand. He got the message, leaning back onto his elbows to allow Brynjolf more room. 

He barely had time to roll his eyes before he felt wet heat wrap around his length, and he couldn’t hold back the groan that left his slack jawed expression. His hips rolled ever-so slightly, and the hum in Brynjolf’s throat traveled up into his balls. 

“By the Divines-” Thallor gasped, and his lover smiled around the cock in his mouth. 

The wet heat around his length became tighter, and for a second Thallor barely noticed the change until the cold air tickled over his skin. Goosebumps raised, his ears pricked slightly, and he snapped his eyes open. 

Cold breath coming from somewhere unknown ghosted over his skin, black void-like ink covered the walls and floor, completely blocking out any slivers of light from under the vault door. Tentacles, writhing along his skin, sending waves of shivers to wrack his body. 

The heat around his cock slid up, slowly, teasingly, then slid back down to the base. Thallor could barely feel the bristles of Brynjolf’s facial hair, as his attention was targeted to a very specific point- the eyes. 

So many eyes. Staring holes into him. 

He felt paralyzed, vulnerable. Ashamed and like he had been caught red handed. The pleasure pooling in his stomach could not be stopped, however, and the pleasure mixed with sudden fear and anxiety seemed to only ramp up the arousal. 

His chest flushed pink, and it took him a moment to realize he was panting. His lips parted slightly, and he could feel a ghostly tendril slip around his lips, wetting them and causing him to let out a loud moan. 

One eye in particular seemed to have his attention. It was the largest out of the group, and it blinked slowly as it kept its gaze directly on him. 

A growl erupted from somewhere in the inky blackness, almost like it was coming from all directions at once. It was animalistic, and seemed to insinuate a lustful heat. 

_ “See….how you  _ **_writhe_ ** _ naked for me, DragonBorn…Desire fills you...to the brim...You are...greedy.”  _

The voice vibrated the floor, and Thallor was completely unaware of the reality around him. All he could see was the void. All he could feel, hear and taste was the thick heat of it. He craved it. 

The arousal in his groin only blossomed, and he felt his muscles tighten with each rock of his hips. He could barely register a hand being placed on his hip bone, steadying the thrusts as his thighs trembled. 

Brynjolf. Oh, fuck what was happening?!

_ “I want you...to come undone...in my grasp, DragonBorn. I want to  _ **_fill you_ ** _ with me. Come undone...thinking of this…”  _

A tentacle slid across his stomach, dropping to rest beside his body before snaking its way to his buttocks. A slick limb licked its way across his opening, and Thallor let out a cry and bucked his hips up in response. He could just barely hear Brynjolf grunt, and he bit the inside of his cheek and apologized in his head. 

_ “Think...of what I can do...for you, my  _ **_pet_ ** _. How I ….can make...you feel.”  _

The tentacle slipped just barely inside of Thallor, the slickness of it sliding him open rather easily. The heat that filled him had his eyes rolling back, and he lolled his head to the side as pleasure and overstimulation overcame him. 

With a sudden trembling cry of pleasure, Thallor came undone. He bucked his hips slowly as he fucked up into Brynjolf’s mouth, seed spilling as Thallor bit at a knuckle to ride out his orgasm. 

The fog in his brain was still thick as he dropped back onto the dirt and hay, and after a few seconds of labored breathing, he opened his eyes. 

The eyes were gone, the rumbling in his chest had ceased. All that was left was a very pleased Brynjolf, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I guess that finger I slipped in you was a good idea, lad?” Brynjolf joked, gently moving Thallor’s slightly trembling legs to the side so he could slide up next to him. He placed a kiss to the bosmer’s cheekbone, and Thallor was suddenly hyper aware of the erection pressing into his leg. 

“I- Yea. Ah. Hah.” He let out an embarrassed laugh, covering his eyes with his wrist as he tried to come down from the high. 

He tried to shake the flashes of those eyes from his brain, and his stomach clenched in a not-so-bad way when he remembered the slick tendrils sliding inside of him. 

“You always know what gets me going.” He finally replied, and he turned onto his side to face Brynjolf. 

“Now. I see we have something else to attend to.” He quipped, and brushed a hand along Brynjolf’s length. The Nord grunted softly in his throat, a smile breaking out over his face and arousal flashing across his eyes. 

As Thallor slid down the older man’s toned chest, he could still faintly hear the whispers of the void echoing in the back of his head. 


End file.
